


The Picnic

by MrsMendes19



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: As Zira works away in his bookshop, Crowley decided to surprise him in the most unexpected way.





	The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Queen_Of_OTPs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/gifts).



As Zira works away in his bookshop, Crowley decided to surprise him in the most unexpected way.

Crowley prepares a picnic basket with sandwiches and drinks before tucking the blanket under his arm and walking out of his house. He packs everything into the boot of the Bentley and drives to the bookshop. He parks the car at the curb and gets out, he walks into the bookshop.  
“Zira? Where is my beautiful angel?”  
Zira appears from a row of books.  
“Oh hello, my darling. I was just re-shelving some books. What are you doing here?”  
“I thought I would surprise you. Can’t I surprise my husband once in a while?”  
“It is a nice gesture; I have to admit.”  
“Well then. And as I see that you don’t have any customers, I would like to take you out.”  
“Out? Where?”  
“Somewhere. Now, lock up. I’ll meet you in the Bentley.”  
Without another word, Crowley turns on his heels and walks out of the bookshop.

A few moments later, Crowley sees Zira walk out of the bookshop. He watches as Zira locks up and makes his way over to the Bentley before getting in.  
“So, where are we going?”  
“Just wait and see.”  
Crowley starts the car and starts to drive. An hour later, he pulls the car up to the curb, next to a small park.  
“Here we are!”  
Crowley looks over at Zira, who looks confused.  
“What are we doing here?”  
“Shhh, just come.”  
Crowley leans over and places a quick kiss on Zira’s lips before exiting the Bentley. He walks around to the back of the car and retrieves the blanket and picnic basket, before walking over to Zira. Crowley offers his arm and Zira links his arm through Crowley’s before the two of them walk through the park.   
A little while later, they found the perfect spot. Crowley places the blanket on the grass and sits down, placing the picnic basket next to him. Zira looks down at Crowley before smiling and sitting down next to Crowley.  
“It’s such a beautiful day today.”  
“It really is. So, what do you have in the picnic basket?”  
“Just some sandwiches and drinks.”  
Crowley reaches into the basket and pulls out two sandwiches, he hands one to Zira, who takes a bite.  
“This is delicious, my love. Bacon, lettuce and tomato, my favourite!”  
“You’re welcome, my dear.”  
Crowley and Zira enjoyed their sandwiches and drinks, while having a small talk and enjoying the scenery.

Once both of them had finished their sandwiches, they both lie down on the blanket. Zira takes his place next to Crowley and places his head on Crowley’s chest.  
“Thanks, my love. It was nice to get out of the bookshop for a while.”  
“I thought it would do you good.”  
“Hmmm, it really did.”  
Crowley kisses Zira and gently strokes his back as the both of them take in the nice summer air.  
A few minutes later, Zira sits up.  
“We should get back to the bookshop.”  
Crowley nodded and packed everything away before walking back to the Bentley. Crowley drops Zira off at the bookshop and with a quick peck on the lips, he waves Zira goodbye and drives off, leaving Zira to finish off his day at the bookshop.

The End


End file.
